manas_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Off with his Head
Last time on Survivor. 18 people began the battle for the title of Sole Survivor. Allainces where made Shows Thalia, Dave and Ethan ''' While others where too busy causing chaos '''Sackeshi is shown talking to Babe In the end Yasur won immunity and Lopevi stood united and took out the inactive Jake. 17 are left who will be voted out tonight. Lopevi- Night 3 Amanda: Thanks for keeping me last night guys. Dave: No problem. Dave confessional:'' 'I don't want any "he said, she said" drama to start involving me right now. Not until I feel very secure in an alliance.' '' Thalia- Let's get out there and win the next challenge though. I think we are the stronger tribe. Dave- I agree. Ray- Without Jake our tribe is so much stronger. Sicnarf- That is so true. Sicnarf Confessional-'' 'There may be alliances forming around camp but as far I know, everybody's still on their own.' '' Intro Flashes Yasur- Day 4 John- Nice morning guys. Brittany- Yeah I'm cooking some coconuts and Rice. John- Where is Babe and Sackeshi. Brittany- Most likely looking for the idol. Ryan- They are so shady. Brittany Confessional-'' 'I have heard of some lies going on that I could MOST DEFINITELY tell are lies. Sackeshi is just a bad liar and I believe he has this alliance going on!'' Camera pans to Ryan Ryan: Right now I am trying to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol. There is a stone wall that is over a small hill but under a tree. So I'm trying to find it. I think I might need to get someone to help me find it though. I think I am the only one who knows about this spot for now so oh well. Lopevi Day 5 Thalia- Hey guys we have tree mail. Thalia- Can you swim, dive and solve the puzzle that is your challenge today. If you can't it is sure that one of you will lose your flame. Dino- That sounds like a puzzle challenge. Sicnarf- I am really good at puzzles. I think I could do the puzzle part. Thalia- I am as well. Amanda- Ok Thalia and Sicnarf can do the puzzle. Camera Pans to the challenge. Come on in guys. Yasur walks in Yasur getting your first look at the new Lopevi tribe, Jake voted out at the last tribal council. First things first Buffalo I will take it back. Once again Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge there are 6 puzzle bags are sitting out in the ocean. 6 tribe members will head out and then collect the bags, then the remaining 2 tribe members will solve the puzzle. The first tribe to solve there puzzle wins immunity safe from tribal council. In addition to that you are playing for reward uncovers cloth Fishing gear. This is sure to help you get something other then Rice and Coconut. Yasur you have one extra member you need to sit someone out. Buffalo raises his hand Buffalo- I suck at puzzles guys. Buffalo sitting out. Ok then Survivor's take your spots. On my go 3,2,1, GO! On the puzzle for Lopevi is Sicnarf and Thalia for Yasur it is Brittany and Sackeshi. Ethan and Malphas are both in the water for there tribe. Sackeshi- Hurry up guys. Ryan- Dude chill we just started. Sackeshi- Don't question me. Malphas is back with his puzzle bag and Alec is in the water. Ethan is back with his puzzle bag Jack is up. Jack is flying through this part of the challenge Alec is struggling to untie hs bag. Jack is already on his way back. Lopevi could get a lead here. Jack is back and Alec is finally starting to head back. Sackeshi- Dude hurry up. We are losing. Ryan- Sackeshi shut the hell up. You are distracting everyone. Sackeshi- Do you want to go home hun. Ryan- Shut up and let's win ths. Amanda is flying through this as well. Alec is back and John is in the water however John needs to pick it up Amanda is alread back at her station. Sackeshi- Why are you all sucking. Come on my kingdom expects better. Ryan- Dude you are not doing shit. Shut up. Sackeshi needs to stop mouthing off to his tribe and needs to let them collect there puzzle pieces. John and Dino get back at the same time. Dave and Jet both out in the water. Jet is rocking this. Both guys are moving fast but Jet is already on his way back. He is going the fastest so far in this challenge. Ryan- Go Jet. Sackeshi- Yes Jet go faster. Ryan- SHUT UP SACKSHIT. No one wants to hear your mouth. Sackeshi- You just bought yourself a ticket to Redemption Island. Jet is back and now Babe is in the water. Dave comes back Lopevi is on there last player. Ray is starting to struggle in untying his bag. This could open up the door for Yasur. Babe is back. Ryan- Finally I get to go. Ryan is moving like a speeding bullet through the water. He does not want to let his tribe down. Ray is on his way back but hes slowing down. This could really cost Lopevi. Ryan is back. Yasur start working on the puzzle. Brittany- This piece goes here. Sackeshi- No it does not. Ryan- Let Brittany work sackeshi. Ray is finally back. Sicnarf and Thalia can begin working on there puzzle. Both are flying through this. Sackeshi fighting with Ryan will not solve this puzzle. Lopevi gets another piece they are only 3 away and Yasur is not even half way done with there puzzle. Thalia raises her hand. LOPEVI WINS IMMUINTY. CHEERS Sackeshi- Bye Ryan. Lopevi congrats. You guys have won immuinty. Grab your reward. As for Yasur you guys have a lot of inner- turmoil and I expect that it will show tonight at tribal. I got nothing for you grab your stuff head to camp i'll see you tonight. Lopevi- Day 5 Sicnarf Confessional- It feels really good winning the challenge after losing our first one. It definitely helped me determine my position on a tribe as one of the better competitors in challenges'' '' Dave confessional- Whoa Ryan and Sackeshi starting with the drama already!! '' Dino walks away into the woods Dino confessional- ''So I was the first to go through the fishing gear and I saw the clue. So I pretend that we needed more wood. So I'm going to use this chance to look for the idol before I pick up some wood. Dino is looking all over. Dino- Where could that idol be. Wait. Starts digging on the beach under a Tree. Dino- Well look what is here. Dino Confessional- I have the idol. This really changes the game. WOOOO! '''Amanda and Thalia are seen fishing Amanda- I am really glad that we won today. Thalia- I am as well. Amanda- I just really think that we need to watch out. Dino and Ray are really close. Thalia- I agree. Amanda- Dave is also a huge threat. Thalia Nods Camera pans over to Dave and Ethan Dave- I can't believe that she is already trying to get me out. Ethan- I really don't think that she is. She is a huge threat though, but she is good at challenges. Dave- We have the numbers right now. So I think we should just go with whatever we need to do. Ethan- Yeah, where is Dino though, he just went to collect firewood. Dave- Hmmm. Maybe he needs help. Let's go find him. Dino confessional- lopevi has an f5--sic, me, lacuna, bugs, and hopefully amanda will come in hopefully this works. '' Yasur- Day 5 Ryan- I can't belive that the little shit had to do hat in front of the other tribe. Brittany- He's trying to get everyone to vote you off. Ryan- We'll talk to everyone and see what we can do. '''Camera pans to Ryan and Sackeshi' Sackeshi- I think we should vote out Brittany for the good of the tribe. Ryan- Why. Sackeshi- Shes a weak player. We need her out. Ryan- I geuss. Camera pans to Ryan and Brittany Ryan- Sackeshi said he wants me to vote you out. Brittany- I know. Alec just told me. Ryan- But hes still gunning for me. Brittany- I really don't know what's going on tonight. But We need to blinsdie him tonight otherwise he is going to control this game. Ryan- Then let's get to work. Brittany Confessional- Right now, I am in the process of doing a blindside against Sackeshi. I honestly don't think he is expecting anything. And if people are smart enough to follow through with it, then I think we could get a MAJOR threat in this game out of here and into redemption island. He made a HUGE mistake lying to me.'' '' '''Camera Pans to Sackeshi and Babe Sackeshi- Ryan is such a huge threat Babe- I agree. Sackeshi- But Brittany is weak and Alec is annoying Babe- Who do you want us to vote? Sackeshi- I say we vote out Ryan. He questioned the good of the tribe. Babe- Ok Sackeshi Confessional- i have already made up my mind who will go next if we go to tribal council again.. Alec. I HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE SPONGE BOB FANS so he will have to go. All is good so far so I hope I can prevent rebels from rebelling. Sackeshi- So Malphas and Buffalo are yous going to vote Ryan with me? Malphas- Yea. Why not anything that keeps me in another day. Buffalo- Sure. Buffalo Confessional- I am going to vote for Malphas. I don't like him. '' Sackeshi- Alec you are down with the current plan right. Alec- Yea. Ryan and Brittany are running this tribe we need to get rid of them. Sackeshi- Yes everyone wants to overthrow the king. Alec- Yes they all do. Sackeshi Confessional-''Tonight I vote of the person with a brain. Ryan is smart and would stop my kingdom raids so tonight I will take out the only person that could take control over me. thy who shall not follow shall be killed sackeshi says off with his head. '' '''Ryan gathers by the edge of the beach with John, Brittany, Malphas and Jet' Ryan- Sackeshi is lying to everyone. Malphas- He wants you out. Ryan- He told me he wanted Britt out. Jet- He is a skeez ball. Brittany- We should just all vote him out. Jet- Yeah, one nice quick blindside. Ryan- The sooner that kid is gone the sooner this camp can calm down and everyone can relax. Brittany- He has Babe so far up his ass though. Ryan- This is five. that is all we need. Malphas confessional-'' S'ackeshi is manipulating everyone and is targeting Ryan who is actually apart of my alliance' so I think I am going to vote him out tonight.'' Ryan- Alec can we talk. Alec- Yeah Ryan- Which way are you going tonight. Alec- I am voting with you guys of course. I won't vote you out. Ryan- Thanks Alec. Alec- I got your back until the end dude. Ryan- Me too. Camera flashes to Babe and Sackeshi Babe- John just told me that Ryan is trying to get you out. Sackeshi- Why would he do that. Babe- I have no clue. Sakeshi- I was hoping for a blindside but it is at leas me, you, john, malphas, buffalo and Alec all voting for him tonight. So he is going tonight. Babe- Yep. Hopefully Jake beats him on redemption. Sakechi confessional- who does Ryan think he is challenging my authority i will have none of it.I am in control of a kingdom as king of the tribe it would not be wise to threaten me, why would they listen to you. Sun begins to set Jet Confessional- Well we are about to head to tribal and ''I have no clue what's going on with my tribe, I haven't talked to many people on this tribe, I'm just along for the ride until I find my footing, I'm floundering at the moment.' '' '''Tribal Council- Night 5 Come on in Yasur. Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and dip it in the flame and collect fire. This is the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game fire represents your life. When your flame is gone so are you. Birttany Why should the tribe keep you, are you to blame for the loss today? Brittany- It was hard a challenge, definitely and I just think that this tribe should keep an active person on their side. Sackeshi and Ryan you guys had a big fight at the challenge. Ryan- Well he is a canniving little weasel. HE NEEDS TO STOP PITTING OUR TRIBE AGAINST EACH OTHER. It's not going to work, and it's pissing me off. YOU'RE going home tonight, not me, and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you do. Sackeshi- I have told everyone the same thing. Brittany- Oh no you did not. Jet do you think this tribe has a good aura? Jet- I mean I don't think so, I haven't heard any commotion until now. Alec is there a reason to keep the more experienced players? Alec- As someone who does have a lot of experience in groups I can honestly say If there against you, they can be a big threat but if there with you, they can be an extremely helpful ally Ryan- Sakeshit is just a dumbass Jet- He is he has been spreading everyone's name around all afternoon. Sackeshi- I was not the only one to do that. Jet- You gunned for me but wanted me in your alliance. Sackehsi- I never told anyone to vote for you. Ryan- Sackeshit, who exactly is in your "Kingdom"? Because I know I have at least five with me...so unless you phone a friend and get them to vote for me? Sackeshi- Everyone knows you stir up trouble when you are in danger Ryan- I am done with you good luck on redemption. Well after that explosive tribal council.. It is time to vote. Ryan your up first. Ryan hold up his vote to the camera-I can't wait to see you go home tonight, you ignorant idiot. Brittany- Sorry babe. I know you tried to play the game, but you tried to play the wrong person. This may not be a total blindside w/ everybody targeting you but I just pray that everybody follows through and sends you home. Buh-Bye. John, Babe, and Malphas are all seen walking up and putting votes in the urn. Alec- Sorry buddy. Jet- Your a Dickhole goodbye! Ill go tally the votes. Once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the idol and wants to play it no would be the time. Camera flashes to everyone finally suspenseful music begins to play. I'll read the votes. First Vote- Malphas Second Vote- Sackeshi Third Vote- Sackeshi Fourth Vote- Ryan Fifth Vote- Ryan Sixth Vote- Ryan Seventh Vote- Sackeshi Eight Vote- Sackeshi Ninth and final vote. 2nd person voted out Survivor: Vanuatu Sackeshi. Sackeshi's face is in pure shock Sackeshi you need to bring me your torch. Sacheski your tribe has spoken. snuffs torch You will have a shot at re-entering this game. Grab your torch head to redemption Island. Well for the rest of you you accomplished a major blindside to night, with everyone voting though it seems like this tribe is very fractured. What does that mean for you in the future only time will tell. Grab your stuff head out good-night. Run Through of the Votes Buffalo- Malphas Brittany- Sackeshi Ryan- Sackeshi Jet- Sackeshi Malphas- Sackeshi Alec- Sackeshi Sackeshi- Ryan Babe- Ryan John- Ryan Sackeshi- Hey Jake Jake- What are you doing here. Sackeshi- Let's just say Ryan is an asshole.